The Late Philip J. Fry/References
Trivia *The Professor's time machine has design similarities to both the device in the 1960 film, The Time Machine, ''as well as the apparatus in 1979's ''Time After Time. *The control switch for the time machine resembles a steamship engine order telegraph, or chadburn. *In the year 10,000, Bender throws three books into the fire: **"The History of the Human Race" **an Amazon Kindle **"Backwards Time Travel Made Easy". (in alienese) *Hitler says "Betrachten Sie meinen Schnurrbart", which translates to “Look at my mustache”. * Farnsworth attempts to kill Hitler a second time and misses, it references the time paradox legend about killing Hitler. *When homing in on the destination time, the crew see: **The Sun, Earth and the Moon being created **The Fish crawls onto land... and is promptly stepped on by Bender. **The Neanderthals in North America being killed by Paleo-Indians, the pilgrims arrive in America, and get taken over by the British who are promptly fought off by "Minuteman" Yancy Fry **What happened when Fry was frozen in "Space Pilot 3000" **The events of "Bender's Big Score" **Some of "Love's Labours Lost in Space" **Some of the events of "Amazon Women in the Mood" **"Future Stock" **"A Taste of Freedom" **"The Beast with a Billion Backs" **"Attack of the Killer App" **The Year 10,000 **The Year 105,105 **A third medieval-like era **Visited a medieval world created in 2018 by the creators Dreamville show Disenchantment **The Year 35120, hometime of the Bloodthirsty shrimp. **A Time Machine-like world **A Terminator Parody **The destruction of the universe (and its recreation from "The Late Philip J. Fry") **The Year 3000 *When the date is shown in the Time Machine for the first time the current day of the year displayed is July 29th the current time is 10:05. This episode first aired July 29, 2010 and that particular scene of the episode aired at 10:05 PM. *Ironically if Bender had just waited until the evening after to use the backwards time machine that the women's civilisation had invented, he could have used it to travel back only as far as the era of robot war, with Fry and Farnsworth going all the way back to where they had begun to travel. But instead he decided to skip over that era by millions of years. Bender is just that ''petty. *It seems the Time Machine can travel through time, but not through space, since Farnsworth gives up at the death of the Earth, rather than trying on other planets. How ever to note that the sun revolves around the galaxy as Earth to the sun, the galaxy would not have have been in the same place in the universe and therefore by extension Earth would not have been in the EXACT same place in the universe for it's lifespan. *This episode introduces several unusual time travel paradoxes not frequently mentioned in science fiction. Due to the cyclical nature of the timelines and the fact that the time machine cycles through three complete big-bang-big-rip scenarios, we are left wondering what happens to the Fry/Professor/Bender who depart in the time machine in the middle cycle? In the third, they are killed before they take off by the initial iteration of the time machine falling on them, so do they skip ahead two cycles as well and kill the trio again in the fourth cycle? Would they see other iterations of the time machine 10 feet above them if they looked out the windshield, as each universe seemed to be "lower" than the last? And what is the time-machine made of that allows its subatomic particles to maintain their integrity beyond the decay of the last proton? The writers are incredible to pull off such magnificent imaginings! *When Fry loses the birthday card, we briefly see Future Leela outside the time machine; later, we see the same moment in inverse, as the time machine passes Future Leela, and the card flies out and hits her. Allusions The Flintstones Once the time paradoxes are fixed, Bender exclaims, "Yabba Dabba Doo!", which is the popular catchprase of Fred Flinstone from the vintage cartoon, ''The Flintstones. Mister Magoo Bender says to Farnsworth, "Hand over the keys, Magoo!". This line references the classic cartoon character Mister Magoo, who was old, like Farnsworth and was known for being near-sighted and getting himself into crazy situations because he did not wear glasses. The Time Machine In the year five million, the world has been split into two races. The small land dwellers, and the undergrounds beasts. Exactly like in H.G. Wells book The Time Machine. *However by the year 10 million they have merged again in one being. Back to the Future Professor Farnsworth said they will go one minute into the future - a reference to the 1985 movie Back to the Future. Restaurant at the End of the Universe Fry, Bender and the Professor sit back with beers to watch the world end. This possibly a reference to Restaurant at the End of the Universe by Douglas Adams. Planet of the Apes The various Statues of Liberty with different animals is a reference to the 1968 movie Planet of the Apes. In the Year 2525 The song playing during the time-travel montage is an adaption of the 1969 hit song "In the Year 2525" by Zager & Evans. Similar to the time in the episode, the song tells tales of later and later centuries and finally concludes with the first verse again and fading out Terminator The year ten million, where robots enslave and/or kill humanity, is a reference to the 1984 movie The Terminator which also features time travel. Continuity *The time machine in this episode is the unfinished one in "A Clone of My Own" Footnotes Category:References